Panther
by Camelianne
Summary: One shot,inspired by The Weeknd-MANIA. A night out with a bloody twist. Can you resist the adrenaline? I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns the series.


He was drinking his whiskey slowly as he listened to the music and felt the bass between his chair. It was just another Friday night, looking for something new, something intriguing. He was in a need to discover something that would bring spark in his life. The lust for adrenaline and danger made him more dangerous, more unpredictable as he wandered alone in the world.  
He was born alone and needed something to keep him awake, not bored because he hated that feeling. When he was bored, the darkest thoughts from his mind "So he was drinking again, waiting for some entertainment. His friends never knew him officially in his private life, only the façade of what he showed to the world. He was a millionaire, he owned different companies and still craved more. He could see his best friend Sakura trying to be closer to his business partner Kakashi as he dominated her presence. He could tell that they would get laid in that night, and he would win a bet again, Kakashi always lose his bets.  
His childhood friends were dancing with different ladies. Shikamaru was dancing with Sakura's best friend Ino and Kiba was dancing with a were getting laid tonight and he wanted too.  
He was an attractive man, even if it sounded narcissistic but it was the truth. Blue eyes, tall and blonde a muscular body while he was wearing a suit and tie as always. The women all roamed around him but it was too easy. He wanted a challenge. He begged in his head for an adrenaline rush, he was bored to death.  
So he waited, he drank another glass of whiskey as he watched his friends. The nightclub went under a blue light as everyone was dancing to the rhythm of the music. As he watched the crowd with boredom, he saw a feminine figure in the middle of the dancefloor as she swayed to the music slowly but in an elegant way. She wore a black jumpsuit, fitting her curved body as her black hair went down her shoulders in waves of mystery and darkness. Her eyes were light shaded, fitted for her pale skin which contrasted with the darkness of her hair and her outfit. She was dancing by her own, full of confidence and sexuality, she was a unique goddess./p  
The blonde watched her full of interest as he drank another glass full of whisky. The brunette swayed to the music but their eyes met for a second. She watched the blonde as she was in a trance and smiled lazily, like they were making love all the night.

The blonde finished his drink and made loose of his blazer. He went through the crowd, ignoring his friends as they were shouting at him and went in the direction of the brunette. She smiled brightly as she continued to dance to the beat.  
The blonde arrived next to her and took her in his arms. They were dancing next to each other like a planet and his satellite, never apart. She put her arms around his neck as she sat back against his chest./p  
He was feeling her energy, her vibe. It was something primal, like a lioness who met her mate and trusted him like he was her air. He felt somehow strange, like it was meant to be, like she was suited for his body and her perfume was meant to be only for him. He felt at peace and he was intrigued by the safety, a notion that never came to his mind before.  
They continued to dance, the magnetism between them was unstoppable. She looked at him in silence but always with a smile. He took her arms and rotated her on the dancefloor as she came back and kissed his neck, which turned him on fire.  
Another man was watching the couple, full of blind jealousy. He was full of rage against the blonde because he attempted to touch what he was his, even if she didn't "The blonde is going to pay "said the white haired man.  
The blonde and brunette kept on dancing, as the blue light was standing on them like the sun. The song was going to end but they were keep dancing.  
"What is your name, beautiful?" said the blonde with full interest and lust.  
The brunette smiled as she was showing her perfect white teeth in a perfect contrast against her red lips.  
"My name is Hinata, dear stranger. Can you tell me what your name is?"  
"My name is Naruto" said the blonde as he continued to keep her body next to her.  
"Well, Naruto.. it is nice to finally know someone who shares the same vibe as me. How about we make a deal? You go to the bathroom a little bit as well as me, and after that we can continue this encounter at your place or mine. You decide."  
The blonde was surprised by her boldness but another part of his body was slowly awaking and that made him even more caught in her spell. Her eyes were of a light blue, almost icy compared to his ocean blue eyes. She was a unique individual, and he wanted to discover more of her and her mystery.  
"You like to give orders, aren't' you Hinata?" said Naruto with a huskiness in his voice that made goosebumps on her skin. She smiled lazily as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips that surprised him. The music, the blue light that surrounded them made them like they were in a fairy tale. He felt care in her kiss but also a force that was restrained. He took a few steps behind, without taking her eyes out of her.  
"I like to obtain what I want, and right now I want you Naruto "said the brunette with desire.  
He shook his head, surprised by somebody that would give him some peace and adrenaline in the same time. He took her hand and kissed it gently as he went through the crowd to the bathroom. As he watched back, he could swore that her eyes turned a bright yellow for a second.  
He went to the bathroom but little did he knew that he was followed by a stranger with white hair and a crazy obsession in his mind and a dark thought in his head. After Naruto walked out, he went to the sink and washed his face to cool his blood a little bit and the dizziness from the drinks. The stranger was looking closely at the back of the blonde, with blind jealousy in his mind. He took the knife from his back and approached Naruto as he tried to stab him.  
A wild roar was heard in that bathroom as the blood was spread against the walls and the floor. The blonde was hit with blood on his costume and his face as the roar was more powerful and angry. He heard a few groans that tried to stop the sound but everything was going silent, as the lights started to flicker./p  
As Naruto saw in the room, it was a massacre. He saw the stranger on the floor, covered in blood as the neck was ripped from some big claws. In the lights that stopped to flicker, a brunette covered in blood on her pale skin was facing him with fearful and angry eyes that had a yellow shade. She groaned slowly as a lion as she tried to concentrate to control herself. The blonde was watching her in awe and shock, and for a second he thought that the blood was making even more beautiful.  
What was she? Who was she? What just happened?  
After he watched closely in the room, he saw a silver light at his feet. He saw the knife and took it in his hands, even though he shouldn't, he couldn't stop this temptation. He looked at the white haired man that lied dead on the floor, as the blood kept on spreading on the marble floor.  
"Are you afraid of me?" said the brunette with a calm voice.  
He met her eyes, yellow eyes against blue but he didn't felt fear. He felt safety, after he concluded that the knife supposed to end it in his back or heart.  
"You saved me, why should I be afraid?" said the blonde with an amused voice.  
She looked him with shock, as she couldn't believe what he was saying and like he was insane.  
"You are all covered in blood and you talk like you've been in a theme park. Are you sure that you aren't afraid of me?"  
He approached her, with calculated steps as he took her in his arms and hugged her closely to his heart. He took her hand and placed it against his heart. She stayed silent as she followed his steps.  
This heart is yours Hinata. Do with it as you wish"  
She looked again to his as he kissed him gently, blood combined with warmth and desire.  
You are mine now." Said the brunette possessively. 


End file.
